the children of the named
by jembo
Summary: this is set about 30 years on from the action of the key. the kids have grown up and its their kids who are doing the talking. dunno whats going to happen next though. RR plese
1. Chapter 1

**_hello this is my first post so forgive me if it isn't that good and i haven't quite grasped how to work this thing_**

**_so from what i've got from other posts i have to say no i do not own guardians of time or anything _**Marianne Curley has _**written or will write**_

**Luke**

It's the bells that wake me. The tinkling of the wind chimes hanging in the window. I open my eyes and slowly roll over and look at my alarm clock on the bedside table. Its 06:30. I relax and lie back on the pillow and think of the madness that is my life. My parents look 18 but my mum is her forties while my dad is 600. There going to live for a very long time. As in really long. Me too probably if it's my second gift. But not as long as my friend. He's immortal and is probably going to live forever. And his parents too. And my other friend: Abbie. She's got special powers, me as well and my cousin frank is learning but he's already developed a few. And are parents have them too. It's really cool/freaky – well so other people think. But you just get used to it when you live in it. Sometimes it can even be annoying. Trust me it isn't easy having a dad that can read your mind.

I decide to nip downstairs for early breakfast. As I pass mum and dads room and peek in to see them in each others arms. The two of them are destined to stay together for the rest of their lives. I don't really understand how it works; they said it's something to do with soul-mates. I guess it means the two of them are perfect for each other: I've read up on it a bit. I sneak downstairs and sidle in the kitchen I pick up a bowl and spoon and sit down at the table. I take a second to compose myself and hold my hand over the bowl. Cherries spill out from under my finger and fall in a small shower into the bowl. A few ping out over the side but the majority land in the bowl. Then I make a tunnel out of my fist, and blow down the end. Milk pours out the other end and splash out into the bowl. I slightly over do it and the milk overflows. I place a finger onto the puddle which gets smaller and smaller until it disappears. Sitting their munching my breakfast I get the sudden urge to call frank. I reach for the phone at the middle of the table. As I dial the number I wonder if anything interesting will happen today.

_**this is a bit short but you know how it is** _


	2. Chapter 2

**second chapter but the same thing about the no ownage thing**

**Frank **

It's the phone that wakes me. The ring tone of my mobile phone hanging in the window. I open my eyes and slowly roll over and pick at my vibrating mobile on the floor. I answer it "Abbie?" I ask sleepily

"No its Luke" he replies

"Oh…just called to say hi, right?"

"Err…yes…Hi" he says sheepishly

"Hi" I answer, hanging up

I relax and lie back on the pillow and think of the mayhem that is my life. I'm immortal and so are my parents. If I jump out the window right now I won't get hurt at all. My friend Abbie is older than me but I'll probably out live her. And Luke as well. Both of them have also got special powers too. I've got lots to but I have to learn them off dad. He's got powers too and so does mum and all of are parents. And they all saved the word years ago apparently. Its really neat/weird well so other people think. But you just get used to it when you live in it. Sometimes it can even be annoying. Trust me it isn't easy having a dad who can easily tern into a worm or something and slip into your room.

I think back to all the adventures my parents and friends parents. It must have been amazing in that battle and going to the underworld and all those other wicked things they did. I wish we could have some of those. I suppose it probably end with Luke turning out to be soul-mates with Abbie and dad gives her agelessness and Rachel from school turning out to be evil and I'm her soul-mate and give her immortality and Gabriel is soul-mates with heaven knows who. Lori maybe she's Dillon's daughter

I turn around and look out the window and decide to do some early mourning practice. I concentrate and mutter one word. _Storm._ After a second or two there's a flash of lightning and rain pours down like dropped marbles. I give a small smile and suddenly the rain stops. I frown; controlling the elements isn't as easy as it looks.

**_R+R_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Abbie**

It's the thunder that wakes me. The crashing of the thunderstorm outside. I open my eyes and slowly roll over and look out the window. The storm outside is rapidly fading; it has to be one of Franks attempts at weather control.

I relax and lie back on the pillow and think of the craziness that is my life.

I have special powers, my friends do too and all our parents. One of them is immortal. He's younger than me but he will probably outlive me. Luke might too if his second power is agelessness. I've got both my powers now. Frank has to learn his but when he does he will be more powerful than all of us. We apparently. And that's not all. We can also travel in time when we're old enough. Or when they finally finish rebuilding the citadel we've heard so much about. Whichever comes first.

Its really gob-smacking/wicked - well so other people think. But you just get used to it when you live in it. Sometimes it can even be annoying. Trust me it isn't easy having a dad who can whip a chocolate bar out of your hands by telekinetics.

I click my fingers and the lights turn on. Unfortunately all the light in the house turn on which is annoying. I've probably gone and woke up the whole house. No doubt Gabriel and dad will come in to complain. Though truth is dad isn't really are dads. We're adopted. But that was ten years ago and me and Gabriel don't often - if ever - talk about dad not being are biological parent. Sometimes I wonder how he could tell me and Gabriel were Named, but he just says there was something about us, and reading his mind doesn't help, he's to good at blocking me out. True to form Gabriel slips in his pyjamas. I read his mind and surprisingly he's not annoyed about my illumination of the house lights, he wants to tell me something. Maybe he's had another vision.

I look at him attentively. This should be interesting


End file.
